Riddle of the Ancient Aeons
Zurück zur Episodenliste Riddle of the Ancient Aeons ("Rätsel der Uralten Äonier") ist die 83. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die fünfte Folge der vierten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Illusion der SehnsuchtAm Anfang dieser Episode steht Leonardo auf einem Dach und blickt auf die Straßen von New York City hinab, als er plötzlich auf einem nahen Dach die Gestalt seines Meisters Splinter stehen sieht. Doch leider ist diese Erscheinung - genau wie der Rest der Stadt - nur eine Projektion in der Hologrammkammer von Professor Honeycutts Schiff, und Donatello sieht sich gezwungen, seinen Bruder von dieser sehnsüchtigen Illusion loszureißen, weil der Fugitoid sie auf der Brücke sehen will. Die Triceratonier haben die Spur des ersten Bauteils vom Schwarzlochgenerator aufgenommen und dessen Standort ungefähr lokalisieren können; jedoch ahnt Kommandant Mozar noch nicht, dass ihm die Turtles, April, Casey und Honeycutt ihnen insgeheim dicht an den Fersen gehängt haben, um das wertvolle Gerät noch vor ihm zu erwischen. thumb|200px|Wie man sich irren kann...In einer Tarnkapsel bereiten die Freunde ihre Landung auf dem Planeten vor, auf welchem das Bauteil versteckt sein soll; jedoch fängt April mit ihren telepathischen Fähigkeiten seltsame Eindrücke auf, die ihr ein extrem ungutes Gefühl über diese fremde Welt geben. Diese üble Vorahnung bestätigt sich, als die Freunde auf der Planetenoberfläche aufsetzen und diese - entgegen Honeycutts vorhergehender Versicherung - sich ihnen nicht als ein unberührtes Paradies, sondern als eine düstere Schattenwelt präsentiert. Dieser Planet, wie Honeycutt ihnen erzählt, war einst die Heimat der Äonen, Behüter der tiefsten Geheimnisse des Kosmos, welche auf diesem Planeten aufbewahrt wurden. Dass vielleicht von dieser Welt verschwunden sind, verwundert und beunruhigt Honeycutt gleichermaßen, da er sich keinen Grund dafür zusammenreimen kann. thumb|left|200px|Der Odem des HassesAls die Freunde, gekleidet in ihre Raumanzüge, den finsteren Dschungel, in dem sie gelandet sind, weiter erkunden, kreuzt plötzlich ein großer Schwarm von dämonischen Fledermauswesen ihren Weg und zwingt sie, sich vor ihnen zu verstecken. Zwar entdecken die Wesen sie nicht, doch die Freunde verlieren die Orientierung und irren imerzu im Kreis umher. Aus diesem Frust und anderen, eher nichtigen Gründen heraus werden die Freunde explosionsartig aggressiv aufeinander und beginnen sich bis aufs Blut zu bekämpfen, bis Honeycutt sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen kann. Ganz ihrer Nähe ihres Standortes finden sie Ruinen einer alten, verlorenen Zivilisation, in denen sie ein Rätsel vorfinden. Doch ehe sie über dessen Bedeutung grübeln können, werden sie erneut mit einem Schwarm von Fledermauswesen konfrontiert, der sie entdeckt und angreift. thumb|200px|Die Brut der DunkelheitDie Turtles und ihre Freunde wehren sich gegen die feindseligen Bestien, doch im Chaos des Gefechts stehen sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig im Weg. Schließlich platzt Raphael der Kragen, als Michelangelo versehentlich ihn anstatt der anvisierten Fledermaus trifft; er versetzt ihm einen Schlag, dass Michelangelo ins Stolpern gerät und dabei die Scheibe seines Helms an einem Felsen aufbricht. Doch anstatt dass Michelangelo an Dekompression oder Giftgas draufgeht, müssen sie feststellen, dass die Atmosphäre des Planeten für sie atembar zu sein scheint. Sie können die Fledermäuse schließlich abwehren, doch gleich darauf gehen die Turtles und Casey sich wegen der Sauerstofffrage wieder voller Wut an die Gurgel - wenigstens bis April ihnen schließlich klarmacht, dass die dunkle Aura, die diesen Planeten korrumpiert hat, für ihre unbegründete Aggression aufeinander verantwortlich sein muss. Und dann greift eine zahlenmäßig überwältigende dritte Welle der Fledermauswesen an und zwingt sie dazu, um ihr Leben zu rennen. thumb|left|200px|Der Tempel der UraltenDie Freunde hetzen durch das Gestrüpp, bis sie eine große, überwucherte Statue erreichen; doch kaum als die Fledermäuse diese Statue sehen, ziehen sie sich überraschenderweise voller Furcht aus deren Umkreis zurück. Diese Statue, so erklärt Honeycutt seinen Gefährten, ist eine Darstellung der Äonen, in deren Stirn ein Juwel eingelassen ist. Dieser Stein sendet auf einmal einen Lichtstrahl aus, der sie zu einem uralten Tempel der Äonen führt. Die Freunde betreten die Pyramide und finden in deren Inneren eine Inschrift, welche ihnen von einem Artefakt der Äonen, dem Seelenstern, erzählt, welcher das Licht der Äonen wieder erleuchten lässt, sollte er auf seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zurückgebracht werden. thumb|200px|Das gesuchte FragmentGleich nach der Entdeckung dieses Rätsels jedoch löst Casey eine Vorrichtung für eine Reihe von Sägefallen aus, die sie tiefer ins Bauwerk hineintreibt. Im Allerheiligsten finden sie den von ihnen heißgesuchten Bestandteil des Schwarzlochgenerators vor; doch inzwischen sind auch die Triceratonier auf dem Planeten gelandet und haben nach einigem Suchen ein Ortungssignal vom Fugitoiden aufgefangen, welches sie prompt zum Tempel geführt hat. Es kommt zu einer gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Parteien, in dessen Verlauf Mozar sich das Bauteil schnappen kann. Die Triceratonier ziehen sich zurück und sprengen dabei das Tor der Kammer, um die Turtles an der Verfolgung zu hindern; draußen aber werden sie von den Fledermauswesen attackiert und müssen sich mühsam ihren Weg zum Schiff zurückkämpfen. thumb|left|200px|Das Licht des SeelensternsInzwischen suchen die Turtles und Co. verzweifelt nach einem weiteren Ausgang aus der verschütteten Kammer, als April von ihren psychischen Kräften geleitet einen Mechanismus am Altar des Sanktums betätigt. Der Altar versinkt im Boden und legt dabei ein Versteck frei, in dem die Freunde den Seelenstern finden, dessen Verschwinden von der Tempelspitze, auf der er ursprünglich gelegen hat, die Welt in die Dunkelheit des Bösen getaucht hat. Über einen freigelegten Geheimgang bringen die Freunde den Stein ins Freie, werden aber dort von den Dämonen angegriffen. In einem verzweifelten Staffellauf die Pyramide hinauf schaffen sie das Amulett an die Spitze des Tempels, wo April ihn im buchstäblich letzten Augenblick in den für es vorgesehenen Steinsockel einsetzen kann. thumb|200px|Was wird dieses Geschenk bringen?...Der Seelenstern beginnt ein Licht auszustrahlen, welches die Welt vom Odem des Bösen reinigt und die Fledermausbestien in ihre ursprüngliche Form - die der Äonen - zurückverwandelt. Die wiederhergestellten Äonen erzählen den Freunden, wie sie das Bauteil des Generators von den Utroms erhielten, um es zu bewachen; wie ihr darauf erwachter Hunger nach höherer Technologie sie und ihre Heimatwelt korrumpierte und sie alle zu Kreaturen des puren Bösen werden ließ. Als Dank für ihre Erlösung schenken die Äonen ihnen einen Teil des Seelensterns, welches ihnen Glück bringen soll, und nachdem sie sich entfernt haben, kehren die Turtles wieder zum Schiff zurück, um die Verfolgung der Triceratonier aufzunehmen, die mit dem Generatorfragment erfolgreich entkommen konnten. Doch als die Turtles ihr neuestes Abenteuer zusammenfassen und sich Gedanken darüber machen, wie sehr Macht und der Hunger nach Macht korrumpieren kann, zeigt sich April äußerst fasziniert vom Fragment des Seelensterns... Zitate *'Raphael': Die können uns auf dem Radar nicht sehen, oder, Fugitoid? Sind Sie sicher, dass das funktionieren wird? Honeycutt: Die Triceratonier sind davon überzeugt, dass das erste Teil des Schwarzlochgenerators sich auf diesem Planeten befindet. Wir müssen es nur als Erste erreichen. April: Ich will es nur mal gleich sagen: Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung bei dieser Mission. ... Diese Welt... sie strahlt eine seltsame Kraft aus, wie... das reine Böse. Wir fliegen auf eine Gefahr zu, Professor! Honeycutt: "Das Böse", sagst du? Unsinn! Das ist Solvadol, der älteste und schönste Paradiesplanet im Universum. Es ist hinreißend dort unten. *'Honeycutt': [nach der Landung] Nun, ich habe schon... gelegentlich... falsch gelegen. *thumb|240px|Liebe gegen HassDonatello: Was ist das, Professor? Eine Art... mystischer Wächter? Honeycutt: Es ist ein Abbild der Äonen, der Wesen, die von dieser Welt geflohen sind. April: Ich nehme an, diese Dämonen haben sie vor langer Zeit vertrieben. Casey: Na, das ist ein totaler Reinfall. Leonardo: [aggressiv] "Reinfall"!? Schau dir an, was mit dieser Welt passiert ist! Du besitzt gerade soviel Einfühlsamkeit wie ein tollwütiger Hund! Raphael: [aggressiv] Hey! Nur weil du der Anführer bist, heißt das nicht, dass du das anderen ins Gesicht reiben musst!! Leonardo: Fang nicht wieder mit dem "Anführer"-Ding an, Raph! Du warst schon immer eifersüchtig auf mich! Raphael: EIFERSÜCHTIG?!? VIELLEICHT LIEGT ES DARAN, DASS DU SCHON IMMER SPLINTERS LIEBLING GEWESEN BIST!!! [Raphael zückt seine Tech-Sai und will sich auf Leonardo stürzen, doch dieser fängt ihn mit einer Umarmung auf] Leonardo: Raph. Ich liebe dich, Bruder. Raphael: [zur Besinnung kommend] Leo! E-es tut mir leid! Ich kapier' nicht, was hier vorgeht. Leonardo: Es ist der Planet. Er bringt unseren Verstand durcheinander. Wir müssen stets daran denken. Wir müssen uns konzentrieren. Trivia *Die Szene mit den Pyramidenfallen wurde eindeutig von den Indiana Jones-Filmen [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_Jones_und_der_Tempel_des_Todes Temple of Doom] und [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_Jones_und_der_letzte_Kreuzzug The Last Crusade] inspiriert. *Der Abschiedsgruß der Äonen ist eine Nachahmung des Vulkaniergrußes aus der [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek Star Trek-Franchise]. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)